Proud Saiyan Prince Vegeta
'About Story ' Proud Saiyan Prince Vegeta '('Japanese: 誇り高き！！サイヤ人の王子ベジータ, Romaji: Hokoritakaki!! Saiyajin no Ouji Bejiita) also known as Love, Pride and Battles is a fan fiction novel written by Jiita Damien Miyasen. The story follows Vegeta, a prince of an alien warrior race who originally went to earth seeking the dragon balls in desire for immortality and to destroy the planet. However, after a fellow but lower class saiyan, Goku stopped him; he was stocked on the planet and was forced to live with the humans. Bulma Briefs, a sixteen-year-old human girl befriended Vegeta and tried her best to change his untamed, wild and blood thirsty saiyan nature into something human at heart but Vegeta was too proud to take the road to humanity and accept his unexpectedly changing heart; he was struggling to hold on to his evil side. However, as he grew closer to Bulma and seeing that his pride and outlooks in life could miraculously change people lives for better (which was strange enough for someone who is pure evil). He began to hold fast to the human race as the human emotion called 'Love' sprouted from within his cold heart filled with hatred and bitterness, slowly suppressing his dark side, against his own will… 'Characters' 'The Main Cast (Mostly Members of The SNSC '''except Bulma Briefs') '''The Humans The Briefs Family *Junpei Briefs *Tiffany Briefs *Trunks Briefs *Rosa Briefs *Karin Briefs *Rina Briefs 'The Human Schoolmates' 'Class 3-2' *Park Chilsu *Chiharu Katsumiya *Rica Inoue *Naoko Furinuko *Daisuke Kamiya *Yuriko Kawada *Akira Memasaki *Mimi Okuda *Miku Hanabishi *Yuki Yamada *Hiroshi Kiba *Ryuuji Takahashi Class 1-3 *Miyo Takahashi *Ryo Nakamura *Shin Oguri *Juna Kugimiya *Li Xiao Mei 'The Faculty' *Ataru Motomiya *Juuki Masaki *Hayato Asakura *Ryu Kaeda 'The Novel' 'Volume Zero: Proud Saiyan Prince Vegeta 0, Vegeta's story' This is the story about Vegeta's past while under Frieza's Hands. 'Volume S: Proud Saiyan Prince Vegeta: The Unforgettable Battle That Changed It All ' *The Entire Battle between Vegeta and Goku in the First Chapter of volume One. 'Volume 1: Proud Prince Vegeta: Stocked on Earth.' 'Volume 2: Proud Saiyan Prince Vegeta: First Miracle' 'Volume 3: Proud Saiyan Prince Vegeta: The Bond' 'Volume 4: Proud Saiyan Prince Vegeta: Confirmation' 'Volume 5: Proud Saiyan Prince Vegeta: Refusal and Acceptance' 'Volume 6: Proud Saiyan Prince Vegeta: The Fruit of the Tree of Might' Volume AU: Proud Saiyan Prince Vegeta: The Humanity of Prince Vegeta This special volume tells the story of Bulma Briefs being trapped in an alternate world where supernatural don't exists and the Saiyans exists as ordinary humans. There she meets Vegeta's aternate human version who was obssessed with supernatural and aliens. Volume M First: Proud Saiyan Prince Vegeta: Battle of the Conquerors Vegeta and his subjects were asked by a childhood friend named Princess Chunhyang to defeat a group of powerful conquerors that intends to use the secret power behind the treasure of Planet Icepsring. Volume M Second: Proud Saiyan Prince Vegeta: The Crown to Planet Utopia Vegeta was defeated in a battle of strange new aliens and blacked out. When he came to, he was within a kingdom of an unknown planet for it was the current king, King Rigor, that request for his presence. He asked Vegeta to be the successor of the throne of the Planet Utopia. For Vegeta, it is completely suspicious to conquer such a boring planet where King Rigor intends to proclaim everlasting peace and steer the kingdom away from war, destruction, and slaughter. In order to clear the confusion upon the current events of the situation Vegeta was brought into, He and the true crown prince of the Planet Utopia, Prince Kyle, Investigate the matter of the Planet, the kingdom, the king, and the mystery of the crown. Volume M Third: Proud Saiyan Prince Vegeta: The Prince Charming Bulma's kidnapped by some handsome Prince named Shinra who intends to marry her because she holds the so called 'Golden Dragon Medallion!'. Now Vegeta, Goku and the rest of the gang must rescue her and bring the real keeper of the medallion, Lychee, who was destined to be Prince's wife. With Vegeta's pride shattered to pieces after being defeated by Shinra, he intends to go after him for vengeance and ... to retrive his girlfriend back? Category:Vegeta Category:Saiyan Prince